Cell counts and area measurements were made on serial-sction confocal z-series images. The cell density of dopaminergic neurons was found to be reduced nearly by half after low-level PCB exposure. The work was extended from rats to monkeys, which made the number of cells large, but automatic cell counting could not be done because the data was noisy. The counts were done blind for experimental and control groups.